


Luce

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Kanon is dying, Saga is confused, Wailing Wall
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: In uno sfolgorio di luce dorata, l’armatura di Gemini si para davanti ai miei occhi.Sono sorpreso.Nonostante la mia diffidenza, Kanon si è privato della sua veste d’armi.Ha lasciato che seguisse il canto antico delle sue undici sorelle.Il suo mutamento era autentico.Non era stato spinto da vigliaccheria o calcolo.Ha rinnegato l’intero suo passato e ha deciso di servire Athena.Non posso più negare la verità.Il miracolo si è compiuto.Per pochi, lunghi istanti, malgrado le apparenze, siamo stati dalla medesima parte.Non ho il tempo di perdermi in considerazioni.L’armatura, rapida, si dispone sulle mie membra.Bene, il momento è giunto.Presto, il Muro del Pianto si sbriciolerà sotto i nostri colpi.E le armate di Athena irromperanno negli Inferi, portandovi la pace e la giustizia
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Luce

In uno sfolgorio di luce dorata, l’armatura di Gemini si para davanti ai miei occhi.  
Sono sorpreso.  
Nonostante la mia diffidenza, Kanon si è privato della sua veste d’armi.  
Ha lasciato che seguisse il canto antico delle sue undici sorelle.  
Il suo mutamento era autentico.  
Non era stato spinto da vigliaccheria o calcolo.  
Ha rinnegato l’intero suo passato e ha deciso di servire Athena.  
Non posso più negare la verità.  
Il miracolo si è compiuto.  
Per pochi, lunghi istanti, malgrado le apparenze, siamo stati dalla medesima parte.  
Non ho il tempo di perdermi in considerazioni.  
L’armatura, rapida, si dispone sulle mie membra.  
Bene, il momento è giunto.  
Presto, il Muro del Pianto si sbriciolerà sotto i nostri colpi.  
E le armate di Athena irromperanno negli Inferi, portandovi la pace e la giustizia


End file.
